In the Beginning
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: It was just the first few weeks of school. Kentaro sees a certain Kisarazu. Ryou wonders WHY he didn't go to the same school as his dear brother... [Crack! Bonus Mizuki story at the end]


In the Beginning

Rokkaku crack time! I have never written one. Enjoy the randomness, everyone!

* * *

Kisarazu Ryou sighed. Geez, who knew being a third year was so hard.

He closed the door.

Stupid teacher. Giving them so much homework...

He entered the tennis club room.

"...Aoi Kentaro." Saeki finished introducing the new first year.

"Nice to meet you all!" He said in an extremely loud voice.

"Great, another weirdo..." Ryou muttered to himself. Oh, where was Atsushi when you needed him?

Ryou went to his locker took his clothes and was about to walk out when Saeki called for him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, why don't you just show him," He pointed to Kentaro. "Around?"

The Kisarazu boy stared at the younger boy.

Kentaro smiled and waved. "Hi!"

He grumbled out a, "Do I have to?"

"Sorry, no one else would say yes." Saeki smiled. "I'm sure you'll get along great with him."

Ryou stared at Kentaro for a while. The boy stared back.

A few awkward silences and staring later...

Saeki sweat dropped. "Uh, I'm leaving you two to get along..." He shut the door as he left.

"Um... So... uh... hi." Kentaro started.

"Hello." Ryou replied emotionlessly.

"H-how are you?"

"Fine."

Kentaro started to blush.

Ryou just raised an eyebrow.

"I've never spoken to a girl for this long before."

At the moment Kisarazu Ryou almost choked on his spit. Girl?! Since when did he look like a girl?!

"E-excuse me?"

"Usually girls just run away and maybe call the cops when I talk to them this long."

"..." Ryou wanted to cry. WHY DID HE AGREE?! He's really starting to question WHY he didn't follow his brother and went to St. Rudolph.

"So... uh... HOW are you?"

"You already asked that."

"Oh. Then... uh... Would you go out with me?"

"...I'm a guy."

"...you're joking right?"

Ryou pointed around the room. "THIS IS THE BOY'S, I REPEAT, **BOY'S** LOCKER ROOM! WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I WAS A GIRL?!"

"...So, you'll go out with me? Ok! See you after school!"

Ryou walked up to the wall and started to bang his head.

"Uh, is this some way girls do to say they are excited?" Kentaro asked.

"Yes." Ryou said sarcastically. "I am _so_ excited."

Kentaro wasn't in the room. He already ran out screaming about how he got a girl to FINALLY go out with him.

Yes, Ryou was really starting to question why he didn't follow his brother.

* * *

"Yo!" Kentaro greeted.

"..." Ryou didn't even TRY to be happy.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nowhere." Ryou replied. "Or home... Atsushi should be home today..."

"Really? We've only known each other for a while and you're inviting me to your house?"

Ryou sighed. Maybe he can ditch the other boy if he tried REALLY HARD. "Why don't we go to the mall or something?"

"OK!"

To the Mall!

"Uh, go buy me a drink." Ryou told him.

Kentaro nodded. "OK! Just wait a moment! I'll be right back!" He ran off to the line.

Ryou smirked. Now, he leaves... He started to turn around when someone poked his back. He turned around to see who else but Kentaro?

"They said that I was really nice to buy someone a drink, so they let me go first!" Kentaro smiled as he handed the drink.

The boy groaned. Stupid Kentaro and his... uh... drink. He snatched the drink and just drank it. Hmm, not bad.

"Now buy me a... purple sweater with rose prints while I wait for you here." Ryou said. Ha! Probably no one would SELL these sweaters! Oh come on! Purple sweaters? Yeah right! They won't sell those! Kentaro probably wouldn't come back until he found one, so this is a _great_ chance to leave!

The Kisarazu threw away his drink (which he finished) and quickly ran for the exit until...

"Hey! I found a sweater!!" Kentaro shouted from behind.

Oh come on! Why would people sell sweaters like those?! Where was Atsushi when you needed him?

"Thanks." Ryou muttered. "Thanks _a lot._"

"No problem! This is the last one there! Another guy wanted it..."

"I demand you to give me back my sweater!" Someone cried from behind.

"Ryou... what are you doing here?" Another asked.

Yes! His wish came true!! He is absolutely sure that it's his brother!!

He turned around. "Atsushi?" He asked with a small hint of hope that his brother will save him from this short kid.

"Why are you holding on to that sweater?" His brother asked.

Ryou now realized that he was holding on to the sweater. "..."

Then, just when everything was already bad, Kentaro added, "I bought it for her!" (Remember, he thinks Ryou is a girl)

"So you were the person who bought the sweater!" The other person, whose name Ryou did not know, cried. "I demand to have it back!"

Ryou looked at the shirt, then his brother, then the shirt, then at Kentaro. "...I'll trade it for my brother."

"Atsushi-kun, I hope you don't mind, but I'm trading you."

"I would have expected this from you, Mizuki..." Atsushi mumbled.

The person, now known as Mizuki, pushed Atsushi to Ryou and snatched the shirt. "Thank you for the kind trade." He said; obviously pleased. He left the other direction still looking at that sweater.

"Is he your manager?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's weird. You should go home today, Atsushi."

"I was planning to go home."

Ryou smiled, forgetting that SOMEONE is still there. "Let's go home, Atsushi."

"Ah, ok." Atsushi said following after his brother.

"I just love happy endings..." Kentaro sobbed. Then he realized something.

"HEY! WAIT!!! CAN I DATE YOU SISTER?!"

Ryou secretly cheered! Yay! No more Kentaro following him. Now he feels bad for Atsushi though... oh well!

He gave Atsushi a pat on the back. "My dear sweet brother, I feel so bad for you." He said _very_ uncharacteristically.

Atsushi gave him a questioning look. "Every time you say that, something bad always happens to me... What did you do _this_ time?"

The older Kisarazu just smiled and said, "Good luck." He ran off.

"Wait! I thought you said we could go home together!" Kentaro and Atsushi both said.

The two just looked at each other...

We can all assume that the same story happened to Atsushi...

* * *

Bonus Story!

"Nfu, I finally got the sweater..." Mizuki said evilly.

"Mizuki, have you seen Atsushi, dane?" Yanagisawa asked. "He was supposed to play some tennis with me today, dane."

Mizuki was too busy singing about his new purple flowery sweater! Oh joy to him!

"...I'm really starting to wonder why I stay here, dane." Yanagisawa said to himself.


End file.
